5-Minute Crafts
5-Minute Crafts is a YouTube channel maintained by media publisher TheSoul Publishing, who also owns other YouTube channels such as Bright Side. The videos uploaded on 5-Minute Crafts are usually compilations of DIY projects, life hacks, and crafts. 5-Minute Crafts is currently the third fastest growing YouTube channels in subscribers, gaining over 3.4 million subscribers every month, which averages 115,000 subscribers everyday, along with getting 790 million video views every month. It is also currently the 14th most subscribed channel (not including VEVO channels) and the 73rd most viewed YouTube channel. The channel currently has over 36 million subscribers and 9.2 billion video views. Also, as many people have said before, this channel is a content farm. They are managing to send out 10 minute long videos everyday, with high quality graphics. On closer inspection, you see how they are growing a successful youtube channel by using high quality graphics, but skipping the entire contetn farm. You can also see how they talk kind of slowly and have long pauses to add time to the video. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 Million Subscribers: March 4, 2017. *2 Million Subscribers: April 6, 2017. *3 Million Subscribers: May 21, 2017. *4 Million Subscribers: June 28, 2017. *5 Million Subscribers: August 3, 2017. *6 Million Subscribers: September 6, 2017. *7 Million Subscribers: October 16, 2017. *8 Million Subscribers: November 17, 2017. *9 Million Subscribers: December 8, 2017. *10 Million Subscribers: December 21, 2017. *11 Million Subscribers: January 4, 2018. *12 Million Subscribers: January 22, 2018. *13 Million Subscribers: February 6, 2018. *14 Million Subscribers: February 23, 2018. *15 Million Subscribers: March 12, 2018. *16 Million Subscribers: March 26, 2018. *17 Million Subscribers: April 8, 2018. *18 Million Subscribers: April 22, 2018. *19 Million Subscribers: May 6, 2018. *20 Million Subscribers: May 18, 2018. *21 Million Subscribers: May 29, 2018. *22 Million Subscribers: June 7, 2018. *23 Million Subscribers: June 17, 2018. *24 Million Subscribers: June 26, 2018. *25 Million Subscribers: July 4, 2018. *26 Million Subscribers: July 11, 2018. *27 Million Subscribers: July 18, 2018. *28 Million Subscribers: July 25, 2018. *29 Million Subscribers: August 2, 2018. *30 Million Subscribers: August 11, 2018. *31 Million Subscribers: August 18, 2018. *32 Million Subscribers: August 26, 2018. *33 Million Subscribers: September 4, 2018. *34 Million Subscribers: September 13, 2018. *35 Million Subscribers: September 22, 2018. *36 Million Subscribers: October 2, 2018. Video View Milestones *1 Billion Views: June 27, 2017. *2 Billion Views: October 2, 2017. *3 Billion Views: December 12, 2017. *4 Billion Views: February 13, 2018. *5 Billion Views: April 13, 2018. *6 Billion Views: June 3, 2018. *7 Billion Views: July 13, 2018. *8 Billion Views: August 18, 2018. *9 Billion Views: September 24, 2018. Other Channels By The Same Company * Bright Side * Health is Wealth * 7-Second Riddles * 5-Minute Crafts Girly * 5-Minute Crafts Kids * 5-Minute Magic * 5-Minute Workouts * Smart is the New Sexy * Baby Learn Channel * Nursery rhymes for children & baby songs - kids learning colors, shapes, ABCs & more * SLICK SLIME SAM - DIY, Comedy, Science for Kids * Now I've Seen Everything * You're Gorgeous * Actually Happened * 5-Minute Crafts Men * Avocado Couple (remove this if it isn't owned by them) Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views